Lim 2000-42
"FLEE! FLEE in FEAR! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" A powerful android of the Lim 2000 line, she was once a powerful swordswoman who could never break an invisible skill barrier, despite being trained by the Heaven's Blade, Choleric the Heaven's Blade. She accepted the operation to become a Lim 2000 android, and used that strength to kill her master and take his heaven's blade weapon. History Born to a family of professional mercenaries, she was totally indoctrinated in the belief that the world belongs to the strong. Her father, considered a genius swordsman (but no heaven's blade), taught her a great deal about swords. Eventually, her father was able to bargain with Choleric, then newly a Heaven's Blade, to train his daughter. Choleric, expecting a greater potential than what was promised, put her through a hell of training. Eventually, he told her she had reached a human limit to her ability, though considerable, she could never break it. She refused to accept this, but no matter how hard they trained together, she could never break that limit. Eventually, she met a man, Roman Tezuka, who told her that he could provide that strength, and more. The operation was painful, but her desire, now twisted into hatred, was to defeat her master. She pulled through, and returned to face her old trainer. "Android? Don't ask surprised, I'm a Heaven's Blade, I can tell. So you've got some mechanical reflexes? Super-Strength? Speed? Armor? I suppose it's something of a moot point or whatever, weakling. Weak Weak Weak Weak. You're depending on those enhancements to provide that increase of strength to defeat me and take Khandatega? WEAK SAUCE! Why don't you return to your human form? Fight me with your limits removed. But it won't really be a victory over me. Wanna know why? It's because..." "SHUT UP!" She won, in the end. It was a battle that no one witnessed as Choleric sent all his attendants away. In the end, the arena floor was destroyed, and Choleric was dead, beheaded. The swordswoman now known as Lim 2000-42 held up Khandatega, showing all that the victory was wholly hers. The servants fled before her and spread the word that Choleric the Heaven's Blade was no more, and this mystery girl was his replacement. She hid the fact from the panicked servants that her right arm was destroyed. She didn't know what would happen if she was revealed to be an android. Roman Tezuka later forced her into working for him by threatening to destroy her via bombs he had placed inside her. The advent of the Sixth Faceless War forced her into battle as people would seek out her help as a Heaven's Blade. Roman Tezuka used that to his advantage and used her fame as a stepping stone into power. The other national leaders were not fooled, and recognized Tezuka for what he was, and coerced her into killing him. After she, and twenty others, including Lim 2000-24, fought off an army of Faceless Ones who were threatening to overrun a Sabbatholm Military base. It should be noted that she met Remeirdo Moon there, and they fought the Faceless Commander Snarko together, destroying him. After the war, the Lim 2000s were declared Weapons of Mass Destruction by the world governments. She, however, was excepted from this classification. Declare her illegal? A Heaven's Blade? They could not do that without dissent from the other nine Heaven's blades who did not desire to be lumped with a WoMD. She started to travel the world, for no real reason. Eventually she found a home in Arcadia, and set up a small gang in the Arcadian underworld. Eventually, Era of the Admirals started and she joined eager for a good war. During the Era of the Admirals, she fought with her groups with ferocity, constantly looking for high value targets. She eventually found one far into the war. The Nadir. She was transferring from the front to quell a rebellion. When she passed through the Blue Mountains, she recognized the Nadir from an intelligence dossier on her. Lim 2000-42 sought to capture her, as a prisoner as important as the Nadir would be a large feather in her cap. And eventually, with the help of Admiral Sakanan, she was able to capture her. She hadn't counted on Arago's interference with the plan. Eventually, he, Sumire and Gyurk eventually infiltrated Sakanan's personal ship, The Corrector and freed the Nadir. "WHAT?!!? They escaped! You fools! Send all your men to the docking bays. I'll find the Nadir myself and present her head as a gift to the Five Star Admirals!" Furious at Sakanan men's failure, she went after the Nadir herself. Eventually, she met Arago, who had been a thorn in her side trying to capture the Nadir. He proved a hard man to kill, and a very fast runner, and he survived this conflict and escaped with the Nadir, leaving the now berserk Lim 2000-42. After she calmed down a bit, she reported to her superiors what had happened. They reassigned her, placing her on the front lines again, where she likely belongs. Trivia *Beyond the usual Lim 2000 arsenal, she has the Khandatega attached to her right arm as a permanent weapon. *The only Android to achieve the Heaven's Blade title. *She smokes, but she doesn't get anything outside of an aesthetic from it. Notes *Lim 2000-42 wields a http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pata_%28weapon%29 Pata. Category:Android Category:Female Category:Heaven's Blade Category:Sixth Faceless War Category:Era of the Admirals